1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picnic cooler and more particularly pertains to enabling picnic food to remain cold for an extended period of time with a picnic cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable coolers is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable coolers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing food items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,324 to Kahl discloses the ornamental design for a portable ice chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,185 to Spahr discloses an ice chest rack system.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,239 to Deines et al. discloses the ornamental design for a picnic cooler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,188 to Hullihan discloses a portable cooler or ice chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,007 to Thornbloom, Jr. discloses a picnic cooler.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a picnic cooler for enabling picnic food to remain cold for an extended period of time.
In this respect, the picnic cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling picnic food to remain cold for an extended period of time.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved picnic cooler which can be used for enabling picnic food to remain cold for an extended period of time. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.